


Kota yang Hampa

by Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ane nggak nangis pas nulis ini, Angst, Depression, F/M, Flowerfell, Flowerfell AU, Frans - Freeform, Heartbreaking, Psychological, Psychological Trauma, Sans blame himself, Siapa yang naro bawang?!, nggak kok!, post-Overgrowth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha/pseuds/Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans jarang bermimpi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kota yang Hampa

**Author's Note:**

Sans jarang bermimpi.

Dia merasa bersyukur karena itu. Sebab kebanyakan hal yang muncul dalam mimpinya adalah warna merah, warna merah yang tidak ada habisnya dan teriakan juga tangisan. Seseorang yang pergi. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Sans belum pernah bermimpi lagi semenjak orang itu terjatuh ke dalam Core dan terburai di antara ruang dan waktu.

Dia sedang duduk di atas lempengan kayu besar yang terapung di air, menatap langit di atasnya. Matahari tidak berada tepat dalam jangkauan penglihatannya dan cahayanya tidak terlalu menyilaukan, sama seperti hari – harinya. Sans menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya keluar dengan pelan.

Setiap helaan nafasnya berubah menjadi lebih pekat dan berwarna putih samar.

Kabut, tentu saja.

“Apakah kau menyukai dunia luar?”

Sans langsung menghentakkan kepalanya ke samping dan mata kirinya menyala kemerahan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, bersiap untuk keadaan terburuk.

Frisk – _Frisk?!_ – Sans memiringkan kepalanya ke samping selagi Frisk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Frisk berada disana, duduk di ujung lempengan kayu sementara dia mencelupkan lututnya kedalam air. Hampir seluruh permukaan tubuhnya tertutup oleh bunga.

“Apakah kau menyukai dunia luar?” Ulang Frisk.

Cahaya kemerahan di matanya perlahan menghilang selagi dia menurunkan tangannya. Saat Sans tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, Frisk memandangi air di bawahnya dan menggerakkan kakinya yang tercelup di dalam air hingga sebatas lututnya. Riak air yang muncul membuatnya kagum dan dia mulai menendang air dengan lebih keras.

“Fr – Frisk?” Sans berhasil bicara.  
Frisk menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Sans, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. “Apakah kau menyukai dunia luar?”

“Aku...” suara Sans perlahan menghilang.

Frisk menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. “Kau tidak menyukainya.” Dia melanjutkan tendangannya yang terhenti. “Apakah kematianku tidak ada gunanya bagimu? Tidak berarti sama sekali? Ataukah kematianku sia-sia saja?”

“Frisk, tidak.” Sans mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha untuk menyentuh bahu Frisk, tapi dia ragu dan menarik lengannya kembali. “Kau membebaskan semua orang.”  
“Dan kau tidak senang akan hal itu.” Gumam Frisk, mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri.

Air yang berada disini berbeda dengan yang berada di Waterfall, bersih dan mengundang. Air ini gelap, dingin, dan selagi mereka terapung diatas lempengan kayu, mereka melintasi sebuah lampu jalan yang hampir tenggelam dan hanya menyembulkan bagian atasnya saja.

“Coba lihat.” Kata Frisk dan Sans mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dimaksudkan oleh si manusia. Agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, ada banyak bangunan yang keadannya hampir serupa dengan lampu jalan tadi.

“Apa yang terjadi disini?” Tanyanya keras – keras. Bangunan – bangunan itu masih berada di tempatnya selagi mereka lewat, seolah – olah mengancam mereka. Tapi kumpulan bangunan itu seperti mati. Sunyi. Seolah – olah tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang pernah menempatinya. Para monster bisa membuat bangunan seperti itu atas bantuan Frisk, dan Sans merasa senang akan hal itu. Jadi ketika dia melihat bangunan – bangunan yang tenggelam ini....yah.

Sans berjalan menuju pinggir lempengan kayu dan memajukan badannya sedikit. Dia tidak bisa melihat dasarnya. Airnya berwarna hitam pekat.

“Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, Sans.” Ujar Frisk.

Sans mengernyitkan dahinya. “Tidak, aku tidak tahu.”

“Kau tahu.” Ujar Frisk lagi. Dia menarik kedua kakinya dan berdiri. Celananya bahkan tidak basah sama sekali dan Sans bisa melihat beberapa bunga menyembul keluar dari balik lipatan celananya.

Frisk berjalan menuju pinggir lempengan kayu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Sans memandanginya dengan heran, tapi Frisk tidak mendengarkan. Dia memajukan badannya ke depan dan terjatuh, diiringi dengan suara percikan air yang menggema di kegelapan.

Sans berlari ke arah Frisk dan mengulurkan lengannya, berusaha untuk meraihnya. Tapi dia hanya menggenggam udara, riak air perlahan menjadi tenang dan Frisk tidak berada di sana.

Sans terbangun dengan panik, satu tangan terulur sementara nafasnya memburu.

* * *

 

Malam berikutnya, dia berada di atas lempengan kayu yang sama, di bawah langit yang sama, di liputi oleh bangunan yang sama, dan Frisk berada di sampingnya. Sans menggenggam lengan Frisk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

“Jangan,” Frisk balas menatap Sans. “Kumohon,” suaranya bergetar.

“Kau tidak bisa menolongku.” Gumam Frisk. Sans menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tetaplah disini.”

“Aku tidak bisa.”

“Frisk, kumohon.”

“Aku tidak bisa, Sans.”

Sans baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes perkataan Frisk saat tiba - tiba lempengan kayu yang mereka pijak terbelah dan menenggelamkan mereka berdua kedalam air yang gelap. Sans menggerak – gerakkan tangannya sebelum dia menghentakkan tubuhnya ke atas. Saat kepalanya menyembul ke permukaan air, dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan cemas.

“Frisk!”

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia menyelam kembali, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, dan rasa dingin menusuk – nusuk permukaan tulangnya.

* * *

 

 

“Apa kau percaya,” Sans bertanya kepada Flowey suatu hari, saat dia sedang berjalan di kota terdekat dan Flowey mengaitkan sulurnya di sebelah bahunya. “Bahwa orang yang sudah mati bisa mengunjungimu dalam mimpi?”

Flowey mendengdangkan suatu nada selagi dia berpikir. “Entahlah, kurasa begitu.” Gumamnya. “Maksudku – dulu, saat-saat dimana aku baru saja berubah menjadi bunga, aku sering bermimpi tentang Chara.”

“Apa yang biasanya dikatakan olehnya?”

“Banyak hal.” Flowey terkekeh dengan muram. “Kau tahu, Chara jarang berbicara, tapi aku malah memimpikan kebalikannya. Terkadang aku memimpikan potongan – potongan memoriku bersamanya, terkadang Chara mengatakan hal yang buruk kepadaku.”

Sans memandanginya dengan pandangan berduka, tapi Flowey hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Chara tidak pernah mebicarakan ataupun mengungkit-ungkit satupun hal yang buruk selama kami selalu bersama.” Kata Flowey. “Jadi aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Kurasa mimpiku adalah hasil dari pikiran-pikiranku selama ini, hanya saja mimpiku meminjam bentuk Chara.” Flowey lalu tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Salah satu hal yang sering dibicarakannya di dalam mimpiku adalah bahwa kematiannya itu salahku, dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi Chara yang asli tidak pernah menyalahkanku. Chara yang sesungguhnya selalu menyemangatiku, memintaku agar selalu tegar dalam menghadapi situasi apapun.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau sering bermimpi tentangnya?”

“Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kurasa mimpiku adalah hasil dari pikiran-pikiranku selama ini.” Ujar Flowey. “Kurasa mimpiku adalah buah dari rasa bersalahku, karena aku masih belum bisa untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri.”

* * *

 

Kali ini mereka berdiri di atas tebing. Angin menerpa pakaian yang mereka kenakan, berhembus dengan kuatnya. Debur ombak menggema di bawah mereka, dan langitnya tertutupi oleh awan, seolah-olah mempertegas kecanggungan yang meliputi mereka berdua.

“Kenapa pemandangannya berubah?” Tanya Sans.

“Kau yang melakukannya.” Jawab Frisk. “Ini kan mimpimu.”

Sans berjalan hingga dia berdiri tepat di samping si manusia. Dia menunduk dan memandangi ombak yang terbelah oleh batu karang yang berdiri dengan tegap, dan menimbulkan bunyi yang menggelegar.

“Apa kau akan melompat?” Tanyanya.

“Kenapa kau memimpikanku, Sans?” Frisk balik bertanya, dia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin sambil merasakan angin itu berhembus melewati sela-sela jarinya. Sans memandanginya agak lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “aku tidak tahu.”

Sans mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sebelah lengan Frisk yang sedang terentang. Kumpulan bunga yang tumbuh di lengan Frisk terasa lembut dan dingin saat menyentuh tulang jari Sans. Dia menempelkan bagian belakang telapak tangan Frisk ke daerah sekitar rongga matanya.

“Kumohon, Frisk.” Bisiknya. “Tolong hentikan semua ini.”

“Sans...”

Sans memegangi kedua bahu Frisk, membuatnya menurunkan kedua lengannya dan Sans menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Frisk tidak mengatakan apapun selagi si monster menempelkan rahang bawahnya ke atas rambutnya dan mencium bagian atas kepalanya, tapi Frisk tidak terlihat kaku di lengannya, Sans menganggap bahwa itu merupakan respon yang positif dan melanjutkannya.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka mempertahankan posisi masing – masing, karena ini mimpi, dan di dalam sebuah mimpi waktu tidak mengandung arti sama sekali. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa dia merasakan detak jantung teratur si manusia melalui tulang rusuknya sampai akhirnya dia mendengar angin dan laut meraung di sekeliling mereka.

“Sans,” Frisk akhirnya berbicara, mendorong Sans dengan pelan dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

“Apa aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk pergi?” Geramnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

Frisk berhenti sebentar, lalu dia melangkah mundur dan kedua lengan Sans melepaskannya juga, menentang kemauannya. Debur ombak di bawahnya masih meraung dengan ganas, Sans berpikir bahwa mereka sedang memanggil Frisk, dan mereka marah padanya karena dia berusaha untuk menahan Frisk bersamanya.

Tanahnya berguncang sekali, membuat Frisk terpeleset dan terjatuh. Dia memekik pelan dan mengulurkan lengannya kearahnya, “Sans-“ dan saat dia melihat perubaha pola ini, dimana biasanya Frisk dengan senang hati menghilang, kali ini malah ingin diselamatkan, membuat Sans berusaha meraihnya juga.

Dan dia terbangun.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Frisk menghantam permukaan batu karang.

* * *

 

Mereka kembali berada di kota yang tenggelam lagi. Berada di atas permukaan kayu terapung lagi. Frisk bahkan belum sempat berbicara saat Sans menggenggam kedua bahunya dan mata sebelah kirinya menyala.

**_“Apa menurutmu ini lucu?”_** Sans mengguncangnya. Frisk tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. **_“Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku suka melihatmu mati lagi dan lagi sementara aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk mencegahnya?”_**

Sesuatu mengalir dari matanya, menuruni tulang pipinya. **_“Jangan lakukan hal brengsek ini kepadaku.”_** Dia memajukan badannya sampai mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter jauhnya. **_“Jangan sekali kali kau berani melakukan hal brengsek ini kepadaku, Frisk.”_**

Dia yakin sekali bahwa genggamannya di bahu Frisk cukup kuat untuk meremukkan beberapa tulang di badannya, tapi Frisk tidak menjerit kesakitan. Kalaupun Sans bisa melihat kedua matanya, dia merasa bahwa Frisk tidak akan memejamkannya karena rasa nyeri.

Frisk mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan pelan, dan meletakkan ibu jarinya di tulang pipinya sambil menghilangkan jejak air mata yang masih tertera dengan jelas disana. Jari – jemarinya menenangkan si monster dan telapak tangannya mengelus pelan rahangnya, Sans menarik nafas gemetar selagi dia menutup kedua matanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan tidak sadar, berusaha agar dia berada sedekat mungkin dengan sentuhan tangan si manusia.

Tangan Frisk rasanya hangat. Tidak seperti gerombolan bunga Buttercup yang telah menguasai badannya, mengambil paksa kebebasan darinya.

“Sans,” gumam Frisk. Sans membuka matanya setengah, dan dia melihat bahwa bunga – bunga itu telah menghilang dari separuh bagian wajah Frisk. Tidak, semua bunganya sudah hilang, tapi Sans hanya bisa melihat satu sisi wajahnya dengan jelas. Sisi yang lain tampak sangat buram.

Sans menyadari bahwa dia belum pernah melihat keseluruhan wajah Frisk tanpa bunga – bunga itu. Mereka bertemu ketika Frisk sudah kehilangan sebelah indra penglihatannya.

“Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku,” ulangnya seperti yang biasa dia katakan, “tidak akan ada yang bisa.” Sans mengerutkan dahinya, bukan karena dia marah, tapi karena dia merasa frustasi dan putus asa sebab dia tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. “Hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.” Kata Frisk. “Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau selamatkan disini, Sans.”

“Apa itu?” Tanyanya.

“Sama seperti aku satu – satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan diriku,” ujarnya, “hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan keadaan kota ini lagi, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu, Sans.” Frisk tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang tulang kepala Sans, mendorongnya pelan sehingga kedua dahi mereka menempel. “Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menyelamatkan orang lain saat kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?”

“Aku bisa _mencoba_.” Ucapnya parau.

“Kuatkan keyakinanmu dan percaya dirilah,” Frisk berkata sambil menggerakkan bibirnya ke arah gigi Sans. “Bulatkanlah tekadmu, Cintaku.”

Dan Frisk menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, perlahan menghilang ke dalam air yang gelap selagi Sans meneriakkan namanya dengan pilu.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG applause to leviticusarts (creator of the most heartbreaking story, Overgrowth) and underfart-snas (creator of the amazing Flowerfell Au)  
> Yep, kalo bukan karena mereka, ane nggak bakal banjir air mata malem ini TvT)  
> Oh iya, terima kasih karena udah mau repot-repot nyediain waktu untuk baca terjemahan bikinan saya! :v


End file.
